FED Mikron
] FED Mikron (ФЭД Микрон) is a 35mm film half-frame viewfinder camera made by FED in the USSR and produced between 1967-85 with quantity of 110.000 units. It is also known as FED-30. This camera is nearly identical to the Konica EYE half-frame camera of the same period. It had fully automatic exposure controlled by a selenium meter around the lens. The lens was a Helios-89 30mm/f1.9. Later models have a removable back and a silk-screened ФЭД Микрон on the front; earliest models have engraved ФЭД on the top plate and Микрон on the front and a hinged back. There are intermediate models that have ФЭД Микрон engraved on the front and a hinged back. *Series of camera: MikronMikron series: FED-35, FED-35A, FED-50, FED Boy Stereo, FED Mikron, FED Mikron-2, FED Stereo, FED Stereo-M (As to Alexander Komarov http://www.fotoua.com/1.php?usl=2&usl1=22&rd=4&st=7) *There are 7 types and 4 sub-types of the camera As to Alexander Komarov Specifications Data belongs to the type 5a in the photos. *The normal covering of the camera is black, but this camera has been recovered in red. *Lens: Helios-89 30mm f/1.9; filter thread 46mm *Aperture: up to f/16 *Setting: fully auto-exposure; on the camera you never know what f-stop gets set; for manual flash use the ring and scale on the lens *Focus range: 1-10m + inf *Focusing: manual, ring and scale on the lens, ring clicks on the portrait, three-quarter portrait, group and landscape distances, their symbols visible in the finder, w/ handle for easy using *Shutter: leaf shutter, speeds: 1/30-1/800, speeds visible in the finder *Setting : Auto and B (f/1.9 and 1/30); fully auto-exposure; At 1/30 the f-stop is f1.9; at 1/800 the f-stop is f16. In manual mode for flash use, the apertures can be set manually with a 1/30 shutter. *Shutter release: on the top plate, w/ cable release socket *Cocking lever: also winds the film, short stroke, on the top plate *Frame counter: auto-reset, additive type, window on the top plate, not works wo/ the film in the camera *Viewfinder: bright frame finder, parallax correction frames, symbols of portrait, three-quarter portrait, group and landscape visible in the finder with index mark moves when turning the focus ring *Exposure meter: Selenium cell meter around the lens, fully automatic speed and aperture controlled, sets the shutter speed and the f-stop in a programmed exposure mode. *Film speed range: 16-250 GOST (approximately ISO 18-300); setting: by a thumb wheel on the back of the top plate, window on the top plate *Exposure setting: set the aperture ring to Auto (A), press the shutter relase (before cocking) and check the speed in the finder by index mark , if light conditions is not appropriate a red flag occurs on the speed scale, in this case the shutter not works, *Re-wind lever: folding crank, on the top plate *Re-wind release: button on the bottom plate *Flash PC socket: on front of the camera *Cold-shoe: none *Self-timer: none *Back cover: removable, opens by a small button beside the rewind lever *Tripod socket: ¼” *Hand strap lug *Body: metal; Weight: 445g *Serial no. on the lens Notes and references Links *in Fotoua by Alexander Komarov *in Sovietcams by Aidas Pikiotas * FED Micron photos * in Communist Cameras by Nathan Dayton Category: Former USSR Micron Micron Category: F Category: Half-frame_viewfinder